Parce que
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. JPLE. Parce que ce jour-là, il était complètement crevé, et que ce jour-là, elle l'observait.


Parce que…

* * *

Parce que, ce jour-là, il était complètement crevé.

Parce que, ce jour-là, elle l'observait.

.

Tout avait commencé en début de journée, quand il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle était passée à côté de lui, et qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Certes, ça maintenant un bout de temps qu'il avait arrêté de lui faire ses remarques d'arrogant, mais il ne manquait cependant jamais de la saluer ou de discuter un peu avec elle lorsqu'il la croisait. Alors ce matin, quand il n'eut aucune réaction, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Et à l'observer.

.

Pendant toute la matinée, ça avait été pareil. Il ne réagissait à rien, et semblait écouter les cours en dormant à moitié. Et Lily, elle, se demandait de plus en plus ce que James avait, et était du coup perdue dans ses pensées. La sonnerie de la fin du cours de sortilèges la fit sursauter. La salle se vida peu à peu, ne laissant bientôt plus que Lily, qui rangeait ses affaires, et James et sa voisine Helena, qui discutaient, ou plutôt, Helena qui parlait à James.

« … et donc, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si on allait tous les deux à Pré-au-lard, le week-end prochain. »

En entendant ça, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la réponse de James, curieuse de voir s'il allait réagir, ou l'ignorer, comme il l'avait fait avec tout depuis ce matin. Mais il sembla émerger et lui répondit sans lui lancer un regard.

« Es-tu Lily ? »

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Autant Helena que Lily. Cette dernière s'était figée, tandis qu'Helena répondait en balbutiant.

« Heu… Non… Je suis ta voisine en sortilège, et… je… je suis à Serdaigle. Je m'appelle Helena, tu te souv…

-Si tu n'es pas Evans, la coupa-t-il, tu perds ton temps. Il n'y a qu'avec Lily que je voudrais sortir. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle, sans avoir réalisé que Lily était là et qu'elle avait tout entendu, et sans un regard vers Helena. Cette dernière qui, penaude, sortit à son tour avec l'envie de pleurer, laissant Lily sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

.

Plus tard, dans la salle commune, Lily était assisse à une table et faisait ses devoirs. Ou du moins elle essayait. Car elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la réaction que James avait eue devant la question d'Helena, et repassait en boucle ses paroles. « _Il n'y a qu'avec Lily que je voudrais sortir._ » Elle ne savait que penser. James n'avait pas vu qu'elle était juste à côté et qu'elle avait tout entendu, donc il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça pour la charmer ou elle ne savait quelle autre raison stupide. Alors s'il a dit ça, c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment… Lily secoua la tête. Elle commençait à s'embrouiller l'esprit.

Elle revint à ses notes lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qui venaient du fauteuil de derrière. Des voix qui avaient évoquées son nom. Alors elle écouta, voulant savoir pourquoi on parlait d'elle.

« Cornedrue, bouge-toi un peu ! Ca fait depuis ce matin que t'es tout ramolli !

-Pas envie, lui répondit le dit Cornedrue. Suis fatigué.

-Est-ce que tu réagirais si je te disais que le petit Préfet de Poufsouffle essaye de sortir avec Evans ?

-Ne me soule pas avec ça. Et puis de toute façon, il ne la mérite pas. Il est trop là à parler de lui.

-Parce que toi, provoqua la voix de Sirius, tu la mérite ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais moi, au moins, je le sais. »

Remus répondit à James, mais Lily n'écoutait plus.

Elle était complétement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. James, qui était toujours sur de soi, un brin arrogant, et qui lui avait couru après pendant plus de trois ans, ce même James, venait de dire qu'il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Lily n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre de dire ça -du moins le pensait-elle- et en plus, elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec lui. Il la méritait. Il la méritait mille fois. Parce que quand il avait commencé à l'aborder comme une simple amie, elle avait commencé à voir le vrai James. Celui qu'il montrait aux Maraudeurs et que presque personne ne connaissait vraiment. Et ce James-là la méritait pleinement.

Lily rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra tant bien que mal pour pouvoir finir ses devoirs.

.

Le soir arriva, et Lily avait enfin fini de travailler. La salle commune était silencieuse, les Gryffondors étant allés se coucher. Lily rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à retourner dans son dortoir quand elle aperçut James qui dormait sur un canapé. La fatigue qu'il avait trainée toute la journée avait enfin eu raison de lui.

Lily réfléchissait. Elle savait que James parlait dans son sommeil -Sirius lui avait une fois dit devant lui pour l'embêter, disant qu'il murmurait son prénom-, et elle se dit donc qu'il dira des choses sans y penser, et donc la vérité. _Comme toute la journée_ , pensa une voix dans sa tête; mais elle la repoussa.

Finalement elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui, et l'observa. D'habitude elle évitait, de peur de se faire surprendre, mais là il n'y a personne à part eux, alors elle put enfin le faire en toute liberté. Elle le trouvait véritablement beau. Elle sourit en voyant que ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez, et avaient commencé à tendre la main pour les lui remonter quand il murmura quelque chose. Son prénom. Elle stoppa son geste pour amener sa main vers la sienne, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

A son contact, il murmura encore autre chose. Trois petits mots qui la retournèrent. « _Je t'aime Lily_ ». Ce qui la perdit dans ses pensées, regardant encore James, rougissant, jouant avec ses doigts. Puis elle se leva, détacha doucement ses doigts des siens, et ne résistant pas, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, avant de partir vers son dortoir, encore en train de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit, ce soir et dans la journée, et à essayer de tirer une conclusion, mais elle était encore trop embrouillée.

En une journée, sa vision de James avait complètement changé.

* * *

Hi! C'était un petit os jily que j'espère que vous avez aimé. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
